Cell
Cell is a villain from the anime/manga series, Dragon Ball Z. He appeared in One Minute Melee and fought Meruem from Hunter X Hunter and Double in Death Battle Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Amazo vs. Cell *Cell vs SCP-682 *Cell vs Double(Completed) *Cell vs Buu *Cell vs *Cell vs Bojack vs Dabura vs Broly vs Hathiyak *Cell vs Shadow *Cell vs Nazo *Cell vs Flowey *Cell vs Alucard *Cell vs Predalien WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-Spoilers '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Apocalypse * Augus (Asura's Wrath) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Brainiac * Carnage * Chaos * Cyborg Superman * Dark Samus * Darquesse (Skulduggery Pleasent) * Deadpool * Desco (Disgaea) * Discord * Genesect * Gorilla Grodd * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) * Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) * Kars * Lord Boros * Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * Mecha Sonic * Necrozma * Nui Harime (Kill la Kill) * Orga (Godzilla) * Mega Man X * Parasite * Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Vaati * Yoshikage Kira * Zero History Death Battle Info * Name: Cell * Age: 17 * Height: 7', 7'5, 7' (Dependant on form) * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Bio-Android Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Physique * Absorption: This is one of Cell's more famous techniques. He uses his tail (which is concealed in his Perfect-Super Perfect forms) in order to gain all of the strength that the victim possesses. There are two methods to facilitate this technique: The first involves him stabbing the target and extract all of the organic matter of a victim, which leaves the clothing behind. The second involves him directly swallowing the person whole through his tail, holding them unconscious in his body. This is his preferred method since he also obtains the full power of those he absorbed through this method. * Regeneration ** Originated from Piccolo's cells; however, this was modified to be far superior to Namekian regeneration and allow Cell to survive decapitation or near obliteration. * Ki Manipulation * Telekinesis * Flight * Able to survive in Space * Summoning Cell Juniors, the seven offspring of Cell himself *Teleportation w/ Super Perfect Cell via the Instant Transmission technique Techniques *Kamehameha *Galick Gun *Special Beam Cannon *Death Beam *Perfect Barrier *Multi-Form Feats * Regenerated his upper body after it was blown off. * Regenerated after blowing himself up. This explosion is powerful enough to destroy the Earth. * Completely unaffected by human weapons; including massive man-made explosives. * The Cell Juniors are powerful enough to match Cell Saga Vegeta and Future Trunks. * Learned Instant Transmission when he teleported with Goku near the end of the Cell Games Saga. * Absorbed hundreds of thousands of people to increase his strength. * Successfully managed to absorb Androids 17 and 18, despite constant obstacles getting in his way. * Defeated Future Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Android 16, 17 & 18. * Oneshot Hercule Satan with a slap. Flaws * Cannot survive total obliteration of all his cells. ** Killed by Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha. * His healing factor can temporarily burn out if he takes too much damage or pain; hence why blunt force has managed to defeat him and why Goku saw it necessary to give him a Senzu bean. ** Likewise, his Ki can run out and needs time to recharge. * Will regurgitate any Androids he previously absorbed if Cell takes too much damage. This could return Cell to a previous form as well; weakening him. * His tail cannot 'drink' the fluids of robots or non-organics. https://youtu.be/FSaZ6g_w9gY?t=1m49s * His tail's absorbing abilities require time to perform; meaning if Cell is interrupted then his victim can escape. https://youtu.be/kvcbSsPPHyc?t=2m4s * An enemy significantly more powerful than Cell can escape being 'swallowed' by his tail. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tGCHOjmpWA * Cocky enough to allow his enemies to rest and train for 10 days before his rematch against them. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Saiyans Category:Teenagers Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Bugs Category:Hybrids Category:Androids Category:Insects Category:Fusions